


The Green Eyed Monster

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Firsts, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fed up of Dean's endless string of one night stands and he doesn't mean to tell him but....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/gifts).



> I don't own the gorgeous guys I just like to use them for my own sordid purposes and hopefully yours ;)
> 
> This fic was requested by the wonderful DarkSun.
> 
> I hope I managed to fit in everything you wanted hunni and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> All comments welcome and very much appreciated.
> 
> Xoxo

Sam has had enough of this!

Once again Dean is draped over a hot chick while Sam sits alone at the bar nursing his fourth beer.

They were supposed to be having some down time but Sam should have guessed that when Dean suggested the bar he meant 'I wanna get laid'.

But...if how Dean blows off steam involves  _actually getting blown_ by some anonymous woman with a short skirt and firm tits then Sam doesn't have to put up with watching the foreplay.

He downs his beer, dropping the empty bottle onto the bar more loudly than neccessary before pulling himself off the stool.

In just three long strides he is stood beside the booth where his brother and the trampy girl with short dark hair are making out.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Dean pulls his tongue out of the girl's mouth long enough to look up at him.

"Whaddya want Sammy?"

What he wants is for Dean to stop sucking face with another random woman or to at least get his hand from up her fucking skirt when he's talking to him.

What he wants is for Dean to pay him some attention when they aren't hunting, to spend time getting to know the man that Sam has become. It's been over a year since Dean came to California to get him and, although he's pretty sure Dean hasn't changed much in their years apart, Sam has.

One thing that hasn't changed are his feelings for his big brother. Even at college and through his time with Jess his feelings for Dean had been bubbling under the surface, forced down by guilt and the knowledge that the way he feels about his big brother is just plain wrong.

In short, what Sam wants...is Dean.

 

"I'm going back to the motel."

The woman wriggling around on Dean's fingers giggles and sucks on Dean's neck, drawing the older Winchester's attention.

"Fine Sammy, I'll see ya later." He says gruffly before turning back to his latest conquest and giving her that horny, brooding stare that Sam desperately wants to be on the receiving end of.

Sam turns, choking back a sob.

 _Shit! I really am a teenage girl,_ he says to himself, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes.

 

It only takes twenty minutes to get back to their room and Sam slowly takes off his hoody and jeans and slips into his bed. Cold now in just his t-shirt and boxers, he pulls the scratchy blanket up under his chin.

 _Fuck!_ Sam curses under his breath before he falls into a restless sleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean is only five feet away but Sam can't get to him in time as the werewolf rips into his chest. There is blood, so much blood, pouring from the gaping wound where Dean's heart should be and bubbling out of his mouth._

_"No!" Sam screams, reaching towards his brother. "Dean!"_

 

Sam sits up, sweat soaking his hair and dropping from his bangs. He's gripping the bedclothes tightly in his white knuckled fists.

He blinks a few times and takes in his surroundings.

Dean is sat on the side of his bed.

"Shhh Sammy, it's ok." He reaches out and gently pushes Sam's wet hair away from his face. " It was just a bad dream little brother, everything's fine."

Sam takes several deep breaths, relaxing as he feels his brother's calloused fingers against his temple.

"Jess again?"

Sam nods, guilt twisting his stomach. He doesn't quite remember when his nightmares about his dead girlfriend writhing in flames on the ceiling turned into ones of possibly losing the man he loves.

He rests his head back on his lumpy foam pillow and looks at Dean. He had obviously been roused from sleep by Sam's nightmare. He was only wearing his boxers, his hair was a little sleep ruffled and his eyes tired.

Sam is about to smile when he smells it. Cheap floral perfume. He wrinkles his nose in disgust and closes his eyes. Dean hasn't even showered since being with the slut.

"M'fine Dean. Go back to bed."

"You sure Sammy?" Concern plays across Dean's brow.

"I said I'm fine Dean," Sam snaps at him and rolls over onto his side, his back to his brother.

 

**Dean is puzzled. He shrugs and goes back to his own bed. He had only gotten back to the motel an hour before. The woman from the bar; Lara? Laura? Lorna?....whatever, had given him quite a workout and he needed sleep.**

**He glanced over to Sam, only seeing hunched shoulders and a mop of dark, unruly hair. Dean sighed.**

**He knew he should make more of an effort with Sam. He knows that Sam wants to talk and do that bonding crap, they are brothers after all and they have a lot to catch up on but Dean still hasn't really forgiven Sam for leaving him to go to college.**

**Dean closed his eyes and watched that moment replay in his mind, the moment when the motel room door slammed shut behind the awkward teenage brother that he was so in love with.**

**Dean thanked God that Sam had never realised the extent of his feelings for him. He thinks if Sam had known he would have left a lot sooner.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this chapter at three fifteen am cos I can't sleep so please excuse any spelling mistakes 
> 
> Xoxo

Another town, another bar, another random brunette carding perfectly manicured fingernails through his brother's short, dirty blond hair.

This time Sam doesn't even tell Dean that he's leaving.

An hour later he is just getting out of the shower when he hears the door of their motel room bang open.

"Sammy!" Dean shouts angrily.

"I'm in the bathroom Dean. I'll be out in a minute."

Sam wonders what got Dean's panties in a bunch and why he's back so soon.

"Get out here right, the fuck, now!" Dean bellows.

Wrapping a towel around his hips and rubbing another through his hair, Sam leaves the bathroom and is immediately met with a pair of furious green eyes.

" What the fuck Sam?" Dean is still yelling even though he is right up in Sam's face.

"What? Dean calm down."

"I will not fuckin' calm down you asshole."

The older Winchester is not shouting anymore but his anger is evident in his tone of voice.

"Why'd you leave the bar? You just disappeared without telling me! Do you realise that something could have happened to you?"

"Dean, I'm a grown man and I'm capable of looking after myself." 

Sam's voice is calm and collected which is exactly the opposite of the jumble of emotions streaking through his body.

He is naked but for a towel, his big brother's face with its adorable freckles and full pink lips is just inches away from his and now, right now, the anger radiating from Dean is making Sam feel bad for leaving but more than a little giddy with need.

He realises quickly that he needs to put some space between them before he does something dumb that he will regret.

Sam tries to side step around his brother to get to his bag so he can put some fucking clothes on before his brother realises that Sam's cock is now half hard beneath the threadbare motel towel.

Before he makes it past Dean's elbow a powerful forearm is across his chest and Sam is pinned against the wall by the imovable force that is ...Dean Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean is shaking with anger as he growls; "Not the fucking point Sammy. You should have told me you were leaving!"

Sam bites back a moan of pleasure. The cold leather of Dean's jacket against his bare skin and the mixture of beer and whisky his older brother is breathing into his face has Sam reeling.

He has two choices; firstly, he could grab onto Dean and suck on those damn sexy lips, Sam decides this is not the wisest course of action. So, he goes with option number two, attack.

" What the fuck do you care? Since when does it matter where I am when you're getting busy with your latest piece of ass. Frankly Dean I'm surprised you noticed that I'd gone."

"Sam, is this tantrum all because you're pissed off that I'm getting laid?"

Dean shoves his whole body length against Sam.

"Tell me Sammy," he demands. " You jealous?"

"Yes!" Sam spits out. "Yes Dean, I'm fucking jealous, but not of you...of them!"

Sam wants to grab the words as they fall out of his mouth, force them back in and swallow them down.

_He is so FUCKED!_

 

**In the exact instant that he hears Sam's confession Dean becomes very aware that he is holding his half naked brother against a wall with his body. He also realises that his denim clad hip is pressed up against a very hard cock.**

**Dean looks directly into Sam's beautiful hazel eyes and sees terror, regret and.. lust?**

**It happens quickly, more of a reaction to the situation than a calculated decision, but Dean's lips are now seeking out his little brother's, his tongue sweeping across Sam's soft lips, begging for entry.**

 

 

This is hard for Sam to process.

One minute Dean looks like he's gonna make mincemeat of Sam's face, the next he is being kissed so ferociously it's hard to breathe. Dean's hands are tangled into Sam's shower damp hair and he is grinding against Sam so damn hard.

Sam gasps and Dean uses that moment to slide his tongue along Sam's, curving it into the soft reccesses of his younger brother's mouth.

 

**Dean groans loudly, moving one hand down to palm Sam's hard cock. It's big, really big and Dean feels his own aching dick throbbing, trapped in the confines of his jeans and underwear.**

**He unlatches his mouth from Sam's, drags his tongue down Sam's rough jaw and onto his throat. He hears the taller man whisper his name and sucks hard just above his brother's smooth collarbone.**

**Dean feels Sam writhing against him, trembling beneath his touch. He untucks the towel from around Sam's body and kneels at his feet. He is still fully clothed and Sam is very naked and very hard. Dean slides his fingers around Sam's impressive length and moves them slowly over the velvety flesh.**

 

Sam thrusts his hips forward on impulse. He can feel Dean's lips trailing hot kisses across his hip and down into his soft dark pubic hair.

"Jesus Dean!" Sam gasps as Dean's perfect lips wrap around the head of his cock, his tongue flicking across the slit, lapping at the spurt of pre-cum that just leaks out.

Sam's hands leave his sides and twist into his brother's short hair when Dean slides his mouth down Sam's dick to the root.

"Fuck!" Sam grunts loudly as Dean swallows his huge cock and Sam wants so badly to look down, to watch his big brother sucking on him but he knows if he does it will all be over too quickly.

 

**Dean hears his own loud moans when Sam curses and thrusts into his mouth. Sam's hands gripping into his hair, his little gasps and pants all conspire to push Dean over the edge. As he hollows his cheeks and bobs his head deep and fast, down onto Sam's rigid dick Sam trembles wildly and tugs hard on Dean's hair, trying to warn him as the only coherent words he can manage are;**

**"Dean!...m'gonna...."**

**As Dean dips his head deep and sucks hard he rams a hand roughly against his own hard cock and rubs, so, when Sam cums fast and fiercely down his throat Dean moans around him and cums in his jeans.**

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's legs feel boneless. He considers just sliding down the wall and landing in a heap. 

He sees Dean isn't moving. He's just leant back on his heels, his head down, breathing heavily.

"Dean?" Sam manages to mutter.

 

**He hears Sam say his name but he can't answer, he doesn't know what to say.**

_**What has he done! He has taken advantage of his own little brother and got off on it..thats what he's done.** _

**He stands up slowly, keeping his eyes on the faded motel carpet. He can't look at Sam right now, can't bare to see the hurt or accusation that he is sure will be in his brother's eyes.**

**"I'm so sorry Sammy," he mumbles as the motel room door shuts behind him.**

 

"Dean!" Sam cries out after him, his voice catching in his throat. He stumbles towards the door and yanks it open in time to see the Impala screeching away.

He doesn't fight the tears this time, he just lets them fall.

 

                 ***********************

 

" _This is Dean's other other cell..."_

Sam hangs up the phone. He has already left several messages on all of Dean's cell numbers and he doesn't see the point of one more.

It's six am now and Sam hasn't considered sleep.

He had gone to the bar first to look for Dean, the one they were in earlier. Then he had checked all the other bars in walking distance but to no avail. He went back to the motel hoping that Dean had returned, he hadn't.

Sam rests his head into his hands.

He still hasn't quite worked out how it had happened, how Dean had gone from angry as all hell to sucking his cock and then he had been so disgusted with Sam that he couldn't even be around him.

A dry sob wracks Sam's body. He has no more tears to cry.

 

**Dean sits in the Impala, hunched behind the steering wheel. It's where he's been all night, parked in the lot of some twenty four hour convenience store.**

**The cops had shown up a few hours back, alerted by the store clerk of a suspicious looking man maybe casing the joint. When he had rolled down the window and they saw his tear stained face they accepted his;**

**"Yeah sorry officers. Had an argument with m'boyfriend, just needed some space."**

**The police had nodded and mumbled sympathy before leaving him to wallow.**

**It is only now that Dean realises he said boyfriend not brother.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam?"

Sam snaps his head up. 

Dean is stood just inside the room, looking towards him but still unable to meet his eyes.

"I know you must hate me Sammy and I don't blame you if you want to go but please let me explain why..."

"I don't hate you Dean! Sam interjects sharply, his eyes full of surprise at Dean's words. "Why would I hate you?

" The things I did Sammy! I know how wrong it was and I should have stopped but..."

Sam watches as Dean takes a deep breath and finally makes eye contact with him.

"...I wanted it Sam , I wanted you so damn bad. You were naked and beautiful and so fuckin' hard against me and I just couldn't..."

A tear rolls down the older brothers cheek as Sam quickly crosses the room and rests his palms on either side of Dean's face. He swipes the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

" Dean, baby, did you hear what you just said.  _I_  was hard.  _Me!_ Did you not stop to wonder why? That maybe I wanted it just as much as you? You didn't hear me say that I was jealous of all those women you fucked?"

Sam's breathing was ragged as he fought back his own tears.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Dean, this is on me and..if, if you still want me to go I will because I won't, can't pretend it didn't happen Dean. I wanted it too fucking much for too long to forget the way your hands and mouth felt.

**As Sam's words sink in Dean is stunned. His hands come up to rest on Sam's slender hips and he sees a glimmer of hope in the hazel eyes.**

**"Kiss me Sammy."**

**His brother's mouth swoops down onto his. The kiss is tender, soft and full of love. Neither man pushes for more, neither tries to deepen the kiss, both just savouring the taste of each others lips.**

**When they break apart Dean sees Sam is wearing one of his big dopey grins and his hands slip from Dean's face to over the shorter man's shoulders, meeting behind Dean's neck.**

**Dean smiles softly and shakes his head in disbelief.**

**" You realise how totally fucked up this is Sammy?"**

**"Maybe for other people Dean, but not for us. This just feels right."**

**Sam begins to pull his brother's mouth towards him again, this time there is desire flashing in his eyes, but Dean pulls away.**

**He notices Sam frown.**

**" Sorry Sammy but I really need to take a shower."**

**Sam's expression doesn't change.**

**Dean feels himself blush.**

**"Shit Sammy! Ok...when I sucked you off I..I came in my shorts." He mumbles.**

**Sam's face brightens. " You did? You were that hot for me?"**

**"Yes, Jesus! But I've just spent all night sat in the car in the same damn underwear."**

**Realisation hits Sam and he chuckles before feining a disgusted face.**

**"Ew dude! You should really get in the shower."**

**Dean laughs as his little brother pushes him towards the bathroom. He stops in the doorway and turns to look at Sam. Doubt crosses his mind for a second and he asks ;**

**"You will be here when I come out won't ya Sammy?"**

**Sam smiles softly. "I'll be right here Dean."**

**He sits on Dean's bed and looks up through thick heavy eyelashes. "Right. Here."**

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**It must be the quickest shower Dean has ever taken.**

**He wraps a towel around his hips and sniggers to himself as he opens the bathroom door thinking this time he is the one wearing only a towel and Sam is fully dressed.......or not!**

**Sam is lying naked on Dean's bed, his cock half hard as he runs his hands slowly over chest chest and stomach.**

**"Holy hell Sammy! You're gorgeous!**

**"C'mere Dean." He pats the bed beside him.**

**"Er Sammy, I kinda intended to talk about this shit that's going on before we...did anything else..." Dean blushes a little beneath his freckles.**

**"Talking can wait Dean and I can see your dick agrees with me." Sam is smirking.**

**Dean is indeed tenting his towel, his cock twitching hungrily. He decides to think with his downstairs brain, pulls off his towel and joins Sam.**

Sam has seen Dean naked before over the years but never hard, never with that look of pure want in his eyes as he lowers his body against him. His toned abdominals flush against his brothers smooth flat stomach.

" Shit Sammy, you're so fucking hot." Dean moans into the younger man's throat as Sam's arms wrap around his brother's back.

"I want you Dean!" Sam gasps when Dean shifts his hips so that their cocks rub together with sweet friction, sending a wave of ecstasy through Sam's body. He arches up into Dean, feeling teeth sink into his neck.

He runs his hands over the planes of Dean's back, sliding them down to cup roughly at Dean's firm ass. Dean inhales sharply and grinds his thick cock hard against his little brother.

"Jesus Sammy!"

Sam loves hearing his name in that gruff moan, pre-cum leaks from his heavy cock as Dean ruts against him.

 

**This is so much better than anything Dean has ever fantasized about. His Sammy is naked beneath him, pressing his willing and eager body up into his own more muscular form. His younger brother's long lean shape seems to be made to fit perfectly against him.**

**He searches out Sam's lips with his. The kiss is hot and sweet. Dean lingers when his tongue is entwined with Sam's, melting into his mouth so effortlessly.**

**When he ends the kiss, he kneels between Sam's open thighs.**

**"Christ Sammy. I could cum right now just looking at you all spread out for me."**

**"I'm just too fucking sexy Dean," he whispers teasingly, running his tongue across kiss swollen lips.**

He gasps as Dean lowers his head and strokes his tongue over Sam's nipple.

"S'true baby boy, sexiest fucker on the planet," Dean growls against the sensitive nub of flesh.

Sam hears little whimpering noises coming from his own throat and threads his fingers into the back of Dean's hair, stroking the short hairs at the top of his neck.

Dean moves, making his way down his body, his hands caressing Sam's obliques as he kisses down his abdomen and dips his tongue into Sam's navel.

"Suck my cock Dean. Please..it was sooo good before. Need your lips around me again." Sam pleads, trying to thrust against Dean's chest. 

**Dean glows at the praise as he proceeds to very slowly lick a stripe up the underside of Sam's hard-on.**

**Sam's hands tighten into Dean's hair.**

**"Nghhh!"**

**His little brother is bucking underneath him.**

**"Please Dean! The plea is almost a sob, raspy and breathless and Dean feels his own cock throbbing between his legs.**

Sam moans loudly when he feels Dean's mouth engulf his aching dick.

"Dean! Fuck yeah! mmmm."

His older brother's lips are sliding down his cock until it bumps against the back of his throat and Dean hums around him.

"Jesus.." Sam groans, fighting the need to thrust as Dean's perfect blow-job lips begin to glide along his length repeatedly.

**Dean slides his fingers over Sam's perenium towards his twitching ass hole and feels the smooth slip of lubricant.**

**He brings his mouth off Sam's cock to ask in a lust blown voice;**

**"Sammy did you prep yourself?"**

**His younger brother whimpers as Dean circles his rim and dips two fingers into the tight heat.**

**"Yeah...oh fuck!...need you inside me Dean!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**The thought of Sam fingering himself open sends shockwaves through Dean's nervous system. He growls and pushes a third finger in alongside the others, scissoring them slowly and curling them up to hit Sam's prostate.**

**The muscles of Sam's hole clench around Dean and Sam's cock is leaking pre-cum like crazy.**

**"Please Dean, please...I'm ready." Sam begs him.**

**Neither of them want to wait any longer.**

**"Where's the lube Sammy?"**

**Sam reaches under the pillow and hands the bottle over, keening quietly when Dean removes his fingers to slick up his hard thick cock.**

**He spreads Sam's legs further apart and lines himself up with Sam's puckered hole.**

**"You ready baby boy?" He asks, his eyes meeting Sam's blown pupils.**

**"Yeah Dean, Jesus fuck me!" Sam moans forcing his ass down, pushing against the rounded head of Dean's cock.**

**Dean gasps when he thumbs himself into Sam's hole. Sam winces and Dean sees pain flash across his face.**

**"Shit Sammy, you ok?"**

**Dean watches Sam nod but his eyes are squeezed shut. "Keep going Dean,  please dont stop. I want this!"**

**He pushes forward another inch, his large cock opening Sam up a little.**

**"Fuck Sammy, so fucking tight inside. You never taken a cock before?"**

**This time Sam shakes his head, his bangs fall across his face, his fingers curl into the sheets beneath him.**

**"Fuck!" Dean curses, stilling just three inches into Sam's passage.**

**No Dean! Don't stop please! I need you Dean, it's always been just you!"**

**Sam's hands fly up to grip onto Dean's biceps, he pulls him forward urging him to carry on.**

**Dean drops his heavy body down onto his brother's and peppers the smooth tanned chest and neck with kisses as he continues to fill Sam's virgin hole full of his cock. He moans loudly when he finally bottoms out deep inside Sam.**

**He gives his brother time to adjust with more patience than he knew he possessed but his lips continue to move over Sam's throat, now sucking and biting.**

**"Move Dean," Sam whispers. "Fuck me big brother."**

**Those words shouldn't sound so hot but they ignite something deep within Dean and he moans as he starts to shallow thrust into Sam.**

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

He feels full to busting. Dean's cock is so large but feels amazing moving slowly and smoothly to open him up.

The combination of this with the constant friction of Dean's abs pressed against Sam's own hard length and Dean's mouth and tongue on his hot skin is pushing Sam so close to the edge.

"Dean harder please!" He gasps, wrapping his arms around his lover's broad back, his fingernails leaving deep groves in the flesh.

" Oh God Sammy!" Dean moans as he pulls back almost out before thrusting hard and deep.

"Yes!" Sam cries out, gripping his legs over Dean's lower back. "More!"

**Dean grunts and slides his rough hands under Sam's firm ass cheeks, pulling him up to meet his, now hard and powerful thrusts.**

**Their bodies flush, sweat slick between them as Dean pounds into Sam, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust at this angle.**

**Sam gasps and writhes under him. " Jesus Dean fuck! Right there nngghh!"**

**"Fuck Sammy, so good, Jesus!"**

**He feels Sam start to contract around him, the muscles tightening again against his rigid cock. Sam's fingers dig in deep to the meat of Dean's back.**

**" I'm..shit oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" Sam shouts as Dean speeds up his thrusts.**

**" Yeah Sammy, right with you." He grunts and pushes deep inside his brother.**

**"Dean!" The word is ripped from Sam's throat as he cums hard between their bodies.**

**"Fuck Sammy, yeah I'm...fuck!"**

**Dean buries himself in Sam's tight hole as his own climax** **hits him. His movements begin to slow now but are still deep enough to bring them both through their orgasms.**

Sam lies with Dean's body relaxed on top of him, both panting for breath and reeling.

A moment later when Dean lifts his weight and slowly withdraws his softening cock Sam grumbles at the loss of contact.

He looks up at Dean's face hovering over him, he is smiling softly when he plants a kiss on the tip of Sam's nose.

"Just gonna get a cloth so we can clean up, kay?"

Sam nods at him and smiles back.

When Dean returns, he cleans Sam up first, gently moving the damp material across his skin before cleaning himself. Dropping the cloth to the floor Dean climbs back on the bed.

They are lying naked, wrapped around each other tightly when Sam says;

"Dean? You still wanna talk?"

Dean holds Sam's head against his chest, threading his fingers into the tousled locks.

"Nah Sammy," he says quietly. "I don't think there's really anything to say...except maybe...I love you."

Sam grins now, deleriously happy. "I love you too Dean."

He snuggles into his brother's embrace.

" Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You totally came on just my cock dude!"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Way to spoil the moment Dean."

"I'm awsome," Dean murmers as his eyelids flutter closed. " I'm Batman."

"Yeah, you're Batman."

 

                           THE END


End file.
